1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to pulse powered drilling apparatuses and methods. The present invention also relates to insulating fluids of high relative permittivity (dielectric constant).
2. Background Art
Processes using pulsed power technology are known in the art for breaking mineral lumps. FIG. 1 shows a process by which a conduction path or streamer is created inside rock to break it. An electrical potential is impressed across the electrodes which contact the rock from the high voltage electrode 100 to the ground electrode 102. At sufficiently high electric field, an arc 104 or plasma is formed inside the rock 106 from the high voltage electrode to the low voltage or ground electrode. The expansion of the hot gases created by the arc fractures the rock. When this streamer connects one electrode to the next, the current flows through the conduction path, or arc, inside the rock. The high temperature of the arc vaporizes the rock and any water or other fluids that might be touching, or are near, the arc. This vaporization process creates high-pressure gas in the arc zone, which expands. This expansion pressure fails the rock in tension, thus creating rock fragments.
The process of passing such a current through minerals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,127 which describes a process for placing a lump of ore between electrodes to break it into monomineral grains. As noted in the '127 patent, it is advantageous in such processes to use an insulating liquid that has a high relative permittivity (dielectric constant) to shift the electric fields away from the liquid and into the rock in the region of the electrodes.
The '127 patent discusses using water as the fluid for the mineral disintegration process. However, insulating drilling fluid must provide high dielectric strength to provide high electric fields at the electrodes, low conductivity to provide low leakage current during the delay time from application of the voltage until the arc ignites in the rock, and high relative permittivity to shift a higher proportion of the electric field into the rock near the electrodes. Water provides high relative permittivity, but has high conductivity, creating high electric charge losses. Therefore, water has excellent energy storage properties, but requires extensive deionization to make it sufficiently resistive so that it does not discharge the high voltage components by current leakage through the liquid. In the deionized condition, water is very corrosive and will dissolve many materials, including metals. As a result, water must be continually conditioned to maintain the high resistivity required for high voltage applications. Even when deionized, water still has such sufficient conductivity that it is not suitable for long-duration, pulsed power applications.
Petroleum oil, on the other hand, provides high dielectric strength and low conductivity, but does not provide high relative permittivity. Neither water nor petroleum oil, therefore, provide all the features necessary for effective drilling.
Propylene carbonate is another example of such insulating materials in that it has a high dielectric constant and moderate dielectric strength, but also has high conductivity (about twice that of deionized water) making it unsuitable for pulsed power applications.
In addition to the high voltage, mineral breaking applications discussed above, Insulating fluids are used for many electrical applications such as, for example, to insulate electrical power transformers.
There is a need for an insulating fluid having a high dielectric constant, low conductivity, high dielectric strength, and a long life under industrial or military application environments.
Other techniques are known for fracturing rock. Systems known in the art as “boulder breakers” rely upon a capacitor bank connected by a cable to an electrode or transducer that is inserted into a rock hole. Such systems are described by Hamelin, M. and Kitzinger, F., Hard Rock Fragmentation with Pulsed Power, presented at the 1993 Pulsed Power Conference, and Res, J. and Chattapadhyay, A, “Disintegration of Hard Rocks by the Electrohydrodynamic Method” Mining Engineering, January 1987. These systems are for fracturing boulders resulting from the mining process or for construction without having to use explosives. Explosives create hazards for both equipment and personnel because of fly rock and over pressure on the equipment, especially in underground mining. Because the energy storage in these systems are located remotely from the boulder, efficiency is compromised. Therefore, there is a need for improving efficiency in the boulder breaking and drilling processes.
Another technique for fracturing rock is the plasma-hydraulic (PH), or electrohydraulic (EH) techniques using pulsed power technology to create underwater plasma, which creates intense shock waves in water to crush rock and provide a drilling action. In practice, an electrical plasma is created in water by passing a pulse of electricity at high peak power through the water. The rapidly expanding plasma in the water creates a shock wave sufficiently powerful to crush the rock. In such a process, rock is fractured by repetitive application of the shock wave.